Specific Aims: An important goal of this program is to encourage and facilitate novel ideas and approaches to vector development, gene transfer techniques and the application to gene therapy. We intend to develop a highly proactive Pilot and Feasibility Project core to achieve the following objectives: 1) Encourage young investigators to pursue research training in gene transfer and therapy; 2) Identify novel approaches for gene transfer and therapy; 3) Recruit established investigators who have not previously worked in this area; 4) Disseminate efficiently the technologies that are developed from this program project to all interested investigators. Each year, the PPG will solicit applications for funding support of new Pilot and Feasibility projects related to vector development, give transfer and therapy. A selection committee comprising of the PPG project PI's, are directors and Internal Advising Committee will choose up to 3 for funding. The criteria for selection will be: 1)novelty of the concept, 2)the quality of the experimental approach, 3)the thematic cohesion with the rest of the PPG 4)and the impact on the future direction of the PPG. The progress of these pilots will be monitored quarterly with written reports. Each project will be invited to compete for a second year of funding which will be decided based on research progress and merit of the competitive renewal application (of six pages). It is our expectation that mood and innovation technologies and research findings will be emerge from these pilots, enhance the overall program and provide new directions for the research.